


Just Another Day

by Zeodyme



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fiction with these muses. A test run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

Lex knew that any work plans he had for the afternoon wouldn't get done as soon as he saw Clark headed for the mansion entrance. The farm boy had that look on his face, the innocent I'm-here-to-see-Lex-and-ask-him-to-do-something-with-me look.

Whenever Clark came over with that look, Lex would eventually give in and do what he wanted. He'd never admit it, but he couldn't say no to the pout Clark would pull after being told Lex had things that had to be done.

Sometimes Lex would swear Clark did the things he did on purpose. Logically no one could be as innocent as the raven was. But Clark was and Lex had to force down the part of himself that gave him ideas.

Ending the call he had Lex turned to his computer, pretending to be busy. Really he did have a lot of things to do, but he'd be damned if he could ever focus with Clark around. The boy was too animated... and those jeans he wore did things to Lex.

Was it bad of him to keep offering the pool just to see Clark in as little clothes as possible?

Lex shook his head, dragging his mind from the drooling sewer it had been in. Thoughts like that would get him in trouble. He didn't need to think about Clark's body. Shouldn't recall water slipping down built muscles as he got out of the pool. Wouldn't trail off on how perfect the other looked. Certainly didn't muse on what it'd be like to be under that body, what those muscles meant for any lover Clark would take.....

Damn it. He was doing it again.

Lex snapped out of his daydream as Clark walked in, the bright colors in his shirt a sudden contrast to the stone around him. Clark gave him one of those smiles of his, the ones that made Lex's heart flutter.

It said a lot that Lex was able to smile back at Clark. He couldn't bring a smile out for most, the best he managed was a curling smirk. But it was never that way with the raven, that smile was infectious.

Clark took the smile as an invitation to come closer, and Lex absently noted the way he walked was fit for runways. Perfectly paced, a slight shifting in the hips drawing attention downwards. But he'd had a lot of practice to keep his eyes up, on Clark's face and eyes.

Those emerald eyes were always on his own blue, never straying. Lex sometimes wished they would. He didn't wear the clothes he did just to feel the cloth after all. He wore them to bring attention to himself, his trim build and the quirky movements he did on purpose to show off more. But Clark didn't notice those, he saw Lex and didn't look further.

But then, Clark was also naturally playful. Lex quickly found it was one of those rare days when the other would let it out more when Clark stopped in front of his desk and leaned forward, his unbuttoned collar giving the businessman a tempting glimpse of muscle.

Lex knew Clark was doing it to be in his space, something he didn't allow other people to do without frowning. He didn't mind Clark, though. But it was like a game, and he played along, leaning back away from the other after a second.

The action made Clark's smile grow into a grin, his thoughts so obvious on his face. 

'I knew you'd do that.'

Clark really did wear his heart on his sleeve. Every different look said more than he himself did. Lex liked it most times, it was a refreshing change from the various poker faces he encountered every day.

Lex gave Clark a mock pout, making him chuckle. He recognized this mood, the other wouldn't speak until spoken to at times. Almost as though he expected to be thrown out if he did. Which Lex had done to certain people before, but he'd never do to Clark.

After a minute Lex gave in and started what he considered their usual routine. The sooner he did, the sooner he'd be free of the temptation that was Clark.

"Hello, Clark. What brings you here?"


End file.
